


Cresent Moon

by eerian_sadow



Series: PJ October Challenge 2009 [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: prowlxjazz, M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-19
Updated: 2009-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Jazz have a night under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cresent Moon

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Oct 2009 challenge at prowlxjazz on livejournal.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/00080bg5/)

Prowl sighed softly and pulled his mate closer against him. “We never had such sights on Cybertron.”

Jazz leaned his head down and placed a kiss on the hand the tactician had rested over his spark. “No, we certainly didn’t. “One of the reasons I like it here so much.”

“If only we could stay here and enjoy it forever.”

“Maybe not forever, forever. But longer than just for the night would be perfect.”

They continued sitting together, staring at the sliver of moon hanging in Earth’s sky and letting the peace of the night wash over them.  



End file.
